


How To Bring Someone Back From The Dead

by QuimeraTheTraveler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Resurrection, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuimeraTheTraveler/pseuds/QuimeraTheTraveler
Summary: Inspired by @hgk477 's post on Tumblr.Because since I read it I could only think of saving Tup
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5385 | Tup
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	How To Bring Someone Back From The Dead

Fives still couldn’t fully believe it.

They had believed him. Palpatine—the Sith Lord—was dead at the hands of Master Windu.

The war was no more.

And while sweeping through the fading Separatist comm lines, a ghost had spoken:

_Echo_

The rescue mission was rushed and messy: the Techno Union had little use for him once the fight was officially and irrevocably over.

Needless to say, Wat Tambor and his peers were dead.

And now, at the end of it all but the beginning of their new lives, Fives basked in the presence of his thought-lost brother, and mourned the death of another.

_Tup_

Tup; brave, caring Tup.

This was because of him. If his chip hadn’t malfunctioned, they would have never known until it was too late. They owed _everything_ to him.

His absence ached, like a blaster shot through Fives’ chest.

On one of those early days, while Echo was still recovering and all the Commanders and Generals were busy tending to the trooper’s needs and pressing for a bill to give them rights with Senator Amidala and Senator Organa; Fives took a moment to slip away from it all and sit on a stone bench in one of the gardens in the Jedi Temple. To what, he wasn’t sure. Wallow in his misery? Let the sorrow wash over him for a while instead of keep pushing it aside, like the mind-healers had suggested? So his brothers wouldn’t see him weep anymore than they had already seen?

He didn’t notice the child walking up to him until they were standing in his sight, a bit to his right.

Fives rubbed his eyes and straightened from where he had been hunched forward.

“Hey”, he greeted with a slight croak, and hurried to clear his throat. “You okay, kid?”

They were wearing Jedi robes, so they were probably a Initiate or Padawan.

They smiled and waved a four-fingered hand at him.

After only a beat of hesitation, Fives waved back, wondering what species were they.

“Are you lost?”, he tried again.

“No”, they replied. “But there’s someone who is.”

“Well then”, Fives blinked, and stood up swiftly, offering a hand for the child to take. “Let’s help them, hm?”

Instead of taking his hand to guide him as he had intended, they slipped a rolled-up piece of flimsy from under their robes and gave it to him.

Fives frowned at it, utterly at a loss.

“Follow the instructions _to the letter_ ”, they said slowly. “Good luck.”

“Wha—Wait!”, Fives tried to catch them by the arm, but the child slithered away and disappeared into the halls.

The ARC tried to follow them, but when he turned the corner, the mysterious Jedi wasn’t there anymore. He unwrapped the flimsi, fearing a threat or hostage situation.

The instructions weren’t that.

At all.

It felt impossible. Stupid.

But the instructions were _so detailed_.

Contrary to popular belief, Fives wasn’t one to throw himself first into an unknown situation.

He brought it to Rex.

Who passed it to Cody.

Who brought it to Obi Wan.

Who took it to Windu.

Who showed it to Yoda.

Fives gave a description of the Jedi Initiate that had given the flimsi to him.

Nobody fit the description.

“Well”, Echo shrugged after reading it. “I think we all think the same but… It can’t hurt to try. If this is a… a joke, at least you won’t go further than step 8 or 16. And that’s just the span of a night not the… the months of travel that the instructions suggest.”

“I… I want to try. I _have_ to try.”

Torrent stayed silent for a long moment.

“Well, then. We have things to pack”, Kix decided. “Coruscant’s not the best place to walk into a dense forest.”

  1. **Make sure that it wasn’t their time to die. If it was, do not try to bring them back.**



Check. Even if Tup’s death had saved them, he still had all of his life to live.

  1. **If you’re sure they weren’t meant to die, start preparing for your journey. It will be a long one.**



Yes, well. He was on it.

  1. **You will need two coats, a quarter, a white rose, a blanket, a flashlight, extra batteries, lots of food and water, and an object of importance to the deceased (a necklace, a beloved book, etc).**



Stuff simple enough to find. The backpack even felt lighter than his usual kit. They didn’t find a rose, but Senator Chuchi had brought flowers to them, fresh and beautiful, and for what the instructions said ahead; beauty was the important part of bringing a flower.

As an object of importance to the deceased, Fives grabbed an elastic band from Tup’s supply. He held it in his hand for a long moment before closing his fist around it.

_Soon, Tup. We’ll see each other soon._

  1. **Wait until late spring. You’ll want it to be warm out when you return.**



They chose a planet that had warm weather all around the year. This way, they wouldn’t have to wait or stress about time.

  1. **Put on some good hiking boots. You’ll be walking for a while.**



Done.

  1. **Enter any forest. The denser the better. Walk until the sun goes down.**



Fives readjusted his backpack with a bounce, eyeing the forest before him.

A hand gently rested on his shoulder, so he turned around.

“It’s time”, he said.

Echo nodded and pulled him into a hug as Rex, Kix and Jesse made their way towards them from where they were finishing to set up camp.

“Be careful out there”, Echo patted his back before stepping aside so others could take his place.

“If… If I’m not back in a year…”, Fives gulped.

“You’ll be back, vod. And if not, a year from now, we’ll still be waiting”, Rex said, guiding him to a Keldabe kiss.

“ _K’oyacyi_ , brother”, Kix bid him farewell.

“ _Oya_!”, he nodded back.

“ _Oya!_ ”, Torrent choired.

And with that, Fives was off and into the woods.

  1. **Look to your left when it becomes too dark to see.**



He still pressed a bit more, not wanting—fearing—to miss the exact right spot. But when he stumbled with a rock and barely caught himself, he knew he couldn’t put it off anymore.

  1. **You will see a white glow in the distance. Walk towards it.**



It was there. _Holy shit_ , it was there!

  1. **Be careful where you step. Some woods like to trip you.**



Fives tripped three times. Stupid woods.

  1. **Remember your loved one’s name.**



Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup.

  1. **Say aloud how much you missed them and why you want them back.**



“Hey, Tup, buddy”, he started, voice already shaky. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. I can’t believe I get the _chance_ to do this. We’re free, brother. The whole GAR. We’re free, thanks to you. It’s not—It’s not FAIR. You should be there, with us; celebrating! Warm and safe. Finally able to say what we want after the war and believe that it is possible. It’s… It’s so cold without you, Tup.”

  1. **The glow will disappear once you reach it. When it does, turn on your flashlight and sit down.**



Fives swallowed the lump in his throat. Check.

  1. **Place the flashlight next to you and go to sleep. Do not be afraid. If you’ve made it this far, then the forest is on your side. It will not let you be harmed.**



‘Do not be afraid’. Fives scoffed. Not only was he about to sleep alone in the middle of the wild, but the Force-damned forest had tripped him on purpose and now he was supposed to trust it?

  1. **When you awake, the sun will be up.**



He woke up without any memory of falling asleep. So, surprisingly, check.

  1. **Turn off your flashlight and put it back in your bag.**



Done.

  1. **You will be standing just outside of a fairy ring. Do not enter it.**



So _that_ was a fairy ring. Fives whistled at the intricate design carved on the ground before him, worthy of being cut on a vod’s hair.

  1. **Take out your food and water. Eat some, but leave the rest at your feet.**



He had breakfast there, and reluctantly set the rest of the food and water. It went against everything he had ever been taught, to leave your basic resources behind; but the instructions were specific and weird things that wouldn’t have happened if this were a prank had already occurred, so he steeled himself and abandoned the foodstuff.

  1. **Step into the ring and place the quarter on the ground, tails up.**



Fives had never seen a quarter before, and never would. They had brought the instructions to Jocasta Nu and she had concluded that a quarter must be some form of currency, so he instead placed a credit on the earth.

  1. **Tell your loved one you are coming for them. They will not hear you.**



“I’m coming, Tup”, he said. Was it true? Couldn’t he hear him?

Still, Fives hoped he would.

  1. **The quarter will sink into the ground. You may now enter the Underworld.**



“ _Shit_ ”, he breathed out with great emotion when the credit was swallowed as if placed on quicksand.

  1. **Put on one of the coats. It will be very cold.**



It was still warm where he stood, but okay.

  1. **Close your eyes and imagine that you are sinking into the ground. Do not open them until you smell smoke.**



Fives sighed out his nervousness and took a deep breath, falling into breathing techniques as he pictured himself sinking like the credit. It took a while and several tries, but he kept his eyes closed and, eventually, smelled the mentioned smoke.

  1. **When you open your eyes, you will be underground. A tunnel will stretch out before you.**



Check.

  1. **Replace the batteries in your flashlight. It will get dark very soon**



Check.

  1. **Follow the tunnel. You will feel cold. This is normal.**



Sithspit! He was glad for the coat. Thanks, creepy instructions.

  1. **You will soon come across a small house. Knock on the door.**



The sight of the house was a relief, but it also wasn’t. Fives just hoped that his charm would work on its inhabitant.

  1. **A dark-haired woman will open it. There is something wrong with her eyes. Do not stare.**



Easier said than done, but he had been trained to stand and parade and not look at his superior in the eye since he was an infant, so it wasn’t too much of a problem.

“Greetings, ma’am.”

  1. **She will ask you for something pretty. Give her the rose**



“Tell me: do you have something of fleeting beauty?”

Fives offered her the flower.

  1. **She will smile at you and invite you in for something to eat. Enter the house, but politely refuse any food.**



“Oh, how sweet of you! Come in, come in! Would you like something to eat?”

“Thank you, ma’am. I just ate, so I’m afraid I’m going to say no.”

  1. **Talk to her for a while. She likes the company.**



“This is a nice house, ma’am.”

“Thank you. I’ve lived here since forever”, she replied, placing the flower on a vase.

“Do you like flowers a lot?”

“I do. Nothing grows here, so it’s a present that I really appreciate.”

  1. **She'll tell you a secret. Pretend that it doesn't bother you.**



“We’re like flowers, you see? People only want to see the pretty part of ourselves. They will even tear it off, not caring that the flower is but a part of us, and then they’ll even uproot the rest of us, thinking us a nuisance once we have nothing left to offer. And the poor ones that never blossom… Well. You already know about that, don’t you?”

Fives gulped, carefully keeping a schooled face.

  1. **Eventually, she will give you an item. I do not know what it will be. It’s different for everyone.**



“It’s a really nice flower. I’ve enjoyed your company, Fives. Here”, she slipped a circular object towards him over the table where they had been sitting around.

“What is…?”, he started to ask, already picking it up. It appeared like it was folded and could be opened.

“A portable mirror”, she replied as he opened it and was met with his reflection doubled.

Fives found himself gulping again.

  1. **Thank her for being so kind. She wasn’t always like this.**



“Thank you for your hospitality, but I have a long way ahead of me”, he said with all the respect he could muster.”

  1. **Say goodbye and exit the house. Continue down the tunnel**



“Farewell, ma’am.”

“Safe travels, sir.”

  1. **You will be walking for a long time. If you need to sleep, do so. When you wake up, continue walking.**



The tunnel was endless. He walked until he couldn’t anymore, and then slept, and then walked, and then slept, and then walked, and then slept, and then walked more and more and more and more and more and more and more… He had no idea how much he had walked or for how long.

But he kept going.

  1. **You will find food in your bag. Do not eat any of it.**



The food was tempting. Very, very tempting: the kind of things he guessed grandmothers cooked for their grandchildren.

Not that he knew out of experience.

But the instructions were clear.

  1. **You will get to a river guarded by the woman you met before. Do not ask her how she got here so fast.**



He had read the whole instructions hundreds of times by now. He knew what to expect, and at that point he was just glad that the tunnel was over.

  1. **Say hello and show her the item she gave to you. She will take it and give you your flower back.**



“Long time no see, ma’am”, after an undetermined time of walking alone, he felt brave enough to wink. “Here’s your mirror.”

“And here’s your flower”, she nodded back.

  1. **You are now allowed to cross the river. Get in the boat. Don’t think about how it wasn’t there before.**



The boat appeared out of thin air was creepy. Everything was creepy. But it beat having to swim and get wet.

  1. **Let the boat take you to the other shore. The fog will make it hard to see. Trust me that it’s better that way**



‘Better that way’? The damn fog was giving him Umbara flashbacks. At least there weren’t screams. Or disintegrating rays of death. Or the flying trilobites. Or Krell.

Goddamn, was Krell here too? Was he allowed to punch him if he found him? He really hoped so.

  1. **When you get off the boat, the fog will be too dense to see clearly.**



Aaaaaaaaaand check.

  1. **You will start to come across wandering souls. They will not care that you are here. They are too miserable.**



Forget the dying screams on Umbara. The silence was horrible to.

Fives caught glimpses of people standing or wandering aimlessly through the fog, like mortally wounded brothers hoping to be found or for death.

  1. **The silence will be unbearable. Hum a song to yourself.**



It really was. The _Vode An_ was the first tune that came to mind.

  1. **You’ll be wandering around for a while. Don’t give up hope. You’ll find them soon.**



He re-read step 44 every time his spirits fell. The instructions had been trustful this far. This one would be no exception.

  1. **When you do, softly say hello.**



Fives gasped when he finally spotted him, and had to cover his mouth to keep himself from yelling Tup’s name. He walked carefully towards him and looked at him from all angles, making sure that this wasn’t another brother.

But no; the tear tattoo was right there, under his eye; his hair as long as he had had it in life.

“…Hello”, Fives managed to say through the lump in his throat and the wetness in his eyes.

  1. **They will not remember you. Don’t take this personally. They don’t remember themselves either.**



Tup eyed him, but it was as if he were looking through him; not even a spark of recognition in his eyes.

Fives took in a hitched breath.

  1. **Don’t touch them, not yet.**



This.

This was the hardest step. ‘Don’t touch them’. ‘Don’t touch them’?! He wanted nothing but to sweep Tup off his feet and carry him away and out of here.

  1. **Their eyes will seem far away. It’s alright. They are listening.**



Okay, the instructions were still truthful.

Deep breaths. Slow and steady.

  1. **Talk to them for a while. Don’t give your name and do not tell them theirs. They don’t trust you yet.**



“Shitty weather, hm? Even Kamino’s storms are better than that. Also, the silence. Could do with a concert or a simple holoplayer, heh. Damn, I would even welcome a bit of wind! I’m really talking to you about weather, huh… uhhhh let’s see…”, it wasn’t that easy to talk about things that didn’t include his name or events they had lived together, after all, “I’ve been walking for a hell of a lot of time, man. Worse than Umbara. I mean, not really, but… I can’t believe I haven’t eaten in all this time. I have the feeling like I _should_ eat, but not the need. Do you feel me?”

  1. **They’ll soon realize you are alive. When they do, answer their questions about the world above.**



And then it happened. Tup’s head perked up, and he met his eyes.

“You’re… alive?”, he finally asked, and Fives could have screamed in glee.

“Yes!”, he settled for exclaiming. “Yes, I am!

“Oh”, he blinked in realisation. “Is the… is the sun still there?”

“It sure is”, the ARC chuckled.

“How does… how does it feel on the skin?”

“Well, it depends. Normally it’s nice and cosy and it keeps you warm, but sometimes it feels like needles. Reason as to why it’s better to move and stand in the shadows if you feel that.”

“Aren’t the shadows… cold?”, Tup asked, already shivering himself.

“Only and night. And in cold climates.”

  1. **Ask them if they are cold. The answer will be yes.**



“Are you cold?”

“Y-Yes.”

  1. **Offer them the coat you are wearing. It will already be warm. You have body heat, they do not.**



“Here, you can have my coat”, Fives eagerly offered, already shrugging it off.

Tup fidgeted in place, as if he had been about to refuse it but didn’t really want to. He was staring at the piece of clothing with heart-breaking hope.

  1. **When they take it. Put on your other coat.**



Fives hurried to zip it around him, to avoid losing much of the heat accumulated, and then took out the other coat.

Thanks, creepy instructions!”

  1. **At this point, they will ask if you know them. Say yes and tell them their name.**



“T-Thank you…”, Tup stuttered, trying to shrink himself into the coat. “Do you… Do you know who I am?”

“Tup”, Fives replied without hesitation. “Your name is Tup.”

  1. **They will like having an identity again. Try not to cry when they smile.**



“Tup”, he tasted the name in his mouth. “I am Tup”, he smiled, euphoric.

“Yes, you are”, Fives choked.

‘Try not to cry’ meant that this part was optional, right?

  1. **Hand them their item of importance. It will help them trust you.**



“Here”, he remembered, and took the elastic band.

Tup took it slowly.

“It’s, uh, it’s yours. You used to tuck your hair away in a bun.”

The young trooper blinked at it for a moment, clueless, but then his fingers moved and he brought his hands up slowly. By the look in his face, it appeared that he wasn’t sure of what was he doing, but his movements gained confidence and soon his hair was tied up, if not a bit messy.

Fives just watched it in silent awe.

  1. **Tell them your name and ask them if they want to leave.**



“My name is Fives”, he swallowed. “Would you like to get out of here?”

  1. **If they say yes, take their hand. They will feel like a corpse. Try not to let this faze you.**



“Yes”, he replied immediately, hope blooming in his eyes.

Fives took his hand.

It was cold. So, so cold.

Like countless brothers that had died in his arms.

  1. **Do not let go of their hand.**



“Don’t let go of my hand, okay?”

Tup nodded.

  1. **Walk back to the river. You will find it. The Keepers don’t like the Living in the Underworld.**



“Finding the river was easier than finding Tup.

Nearly there.

_Nearly there._

  1. **The woman you met earlier will be there. Give her the rose again. She will give you back the item from her house.**



“Ma’am”, Fives greeted, offering the flower back without letting go of Tup.

“And here’s your mirror”, she tilted her face and smiled, not looking at Tup.

  1. **Get in the boat.**



Fives was more than glad to follow this step.

  1. **When you reach the shore, exit the boat.**



Check.

  1. **Your loved one will have some trouble keeping up. They are exhausted. The dead cannot eat or sleep, no matter how much they want to.**



The knowledge of this step brought him anguish. It wasn’t long until Tup started struggling. Fives could only tug his hand and encourage him to keep going.

  1. **Keep walking. Try not to notice how hungry you are.**



He had noticed, but it didn’t matter.

  1. **Do not eat the food in your bag.**



He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t risk it. Not now, not when he had Tup with him.

Fives kept pushing for the both of them.

  1. **While you walk, talk to your loved one. They don’t know it, but they’ve missed you.**



“Our brothers are waiting for us. Kix, Rex, Jesse, Echo. Echo! You never met Echo, but he’s back now. You’re going to love each other, just like I love you. It’s gonna be great. We’ll get to travel, or be bounty hunters, or have a farm, or a dinner! Man, I really want to go to Dex’s. Heard he would give us clones a discount…”

  1. **They will trip and fall at some point. They are very tired.**



Tup fell then. Fives was quick enough to catch him and prevent him from hitting the hard ground.

Tup clung to him and sobbed.

  1. **They will start to cry. Don’t let this break your heart. Instead, tell them they will be able to rest soon.**



“I-I c-can’t…”, he sobbed. “F-Fives, I c-can’t… I’m so t-tired, please, please…”

“Sshh…”, he shushed him, gently brushing his hair. “It’s okay, Tup. You’ll be able to rest in no time, I promise. I promise.”

  1. **For now, pick them up and carry them in your arms. Don’t worry, they will be very light.**



He was light. As light as Echo when they pulled him out of Skako Minor.

But that was okay. Tup would be fine, just like Echo was: his skin was tan again, his cheeks replenished and muscle building.

  1. **Try not to notice that they aren’t breathing. It will only make you feel sick.**



Fives had carried plenty of dead brothers. Tup wasn’t breathing now, but he would.

The instructions said so.

  1. **Keep talking. They will be too tired to respond, but they are listening.**



“—cked your favourite ration bars. I know they’re not great, but they will do until we can get to camp with the others. I’m sure they’ll have better things to eat. Did you know Jesse cooks? Jesse is a _great_ cook. Can turn a porridge into a delicatessen, the bastard.”

Tup shifted slightly in his arms, resting hi cheek against Fives’ shoulder.

  1. **When you see the woman’s house, tell your loved one that you’re almost there.**



The sight brought pure relief.

“See that, Tup? We’re almost out. You’ll be able to sleep soon.”

  1. **Keep walking and don’t turn around.**



Check.

  1. **You’ll feel something watching you.**



He did.

  1. **Don’t turn around. Please.**



He had no idea of what was behind him, or why this step was literally a plead. But he wouldn’t. He wasn’t in any danger as long as he didn’t turn around.

The instructions said so.

  1. **You’ll notice you’ve stopped talking. Start humming that song again. It will help stave off the fear.**



Damn, right.

_Vode An_ was once again the first on his mind.

The things that boosted at 79’s were unhummable, really.

  1. **Stop walking and place your loved one on the ground. Pull out the blanket and wrap them in it. Pick them up again and keep going. You’re almost there.**



Now was a good time to do that.

Tup whined when Fives let him on the floor.

“It’s okay, it’s okay”, he soothed him. “I’m not leaving, I promise. Just making sure you’re warm.”

He started to manoeuvre him to pick him up again, but the presence behind him made itself known again.

‘Don’t turn around’, the instructions said.

The shape of the portable mirror pressed against his thigh in his pocket.

It was stupid. The instruction had said more than once that there were things down here that it was better he ignored.

But what kind of threat was stalking him, and yet couldn’t harm him as long as he didn’t turn around?

Looking through a mirror surely wouldn’t count as turning around.

Fives unclasped it.

Tup shifted and whimpered.

“What am I doing?”, he whispered to himself, and tossed the mirror to the ground, picking up his brother and pressing on with determined steps.

Behind him, the dark-haired woman dressed in a dress of flowers looked at her eye-less reflection in the mirror.

She wouldn’t be able to include the last one to her dress.

  1. **You’ll see a light up ahead. Feel the relief flooding through you and run towards it.**



Fives ran. Ran harder than he had ever ran.

  1. **When you step out of the fairy ring, immediately place your loved one on the ground.**



Check!

  1. **Encourage them to breathe. They will have forgotten how to.**



“Breath, Tup!”, he almost forgot to himself, and shook his brother’s shoulders to rouse him. “Like this!”, he grabbed one of his hands and brought it to his own chest, exaggerating his breathing like he would do with a panicking shiny to help them calm down.

At first Tup just squinted at him, clueless, as if he didn’t know why Fives was doing that, but finally took in his first breath. He coughed and spluttered, but once it eased down, he kept breathing, now looking more miserable than before.

  1. **When they start to breathe again, retrieve the food that you left on the ground earlier.**



“Yes! Great job, vod’ika! You’re doing great”, he encouraged him, and shot out an arm to drag the food closer to them.

  1. **They’ll want to fall asleep. Make sure they eat and drink before they do so.**



“Here. Now drink.”

Tup tried to turn his head away.

“No, no; none of that! Come on, it’s water, it’ll make you feel better.”

“No… I want to… want to sleep…”

“I know, I know, and I’ll let you! But first you have to drink and eat, okay? Just a bit, come on, and I’ll let you sleep, I promise.”

Since it didn’t look like Fives would stop shaking him until he complied, Tup made an effort.

  1. **They will be very cold. Do whatever you can to keep them warm.**



“I’m c-cold…”, his teeth chattered once he couldn’t eat anymore.

Fives shrugged off his coat and tugged it on over the one Tup was already wearing before wrapping him in the blanket again and lying down with him.

“How’s this? Better?”

Tup gave a small nod, burrowing closer to him.

  1. **Thank whatever gods you believe in for letting you bring them back.**



Fives slid his arms over his brother’s back and held tight.

Big check.

  1. **Go to sleep. Nothing will harm you here.**



You can sleep now, Tup.”

Not that he needed his permission or encouragement.

  1. **When you wake, do not disturb your loved one. They haven’t slept in so long. Wait until they wake up on their own.**



Tup was still there.

It hadn’t been a dream.

Fives gladly let him sleep.

  1. **Take them home. They will not remember you at first, but they will regain their memories soon.**



Jesse was the first to spot them.

“ _Holy kriff_!”, he dropped the pan he had been carrying.

Mercifully, it fell on a patch of grass and didn’t cause much of a ruckus.

“Jesse, what—“, Echo emerged from a tent, and promptly saw them.

“Hey”, Fives croaked with a grin. “We’re back.”

  1. **Don’t tell them how they died. It’s best if they don’t know.**



A bit hard, given the case, but thanks to a few strings pulled, accomplished.

  1. **Spend time with them. Most people don’t get a second chance.**



Check.

Kix frowned when he entered their apartment and found Jesse packing.

“Where are you going?”

He only paused a moment, a determined grin growing on his face.

“To get Hardcase.”


End file.
